A Smurfy Day
by TheGirlWhoCannotSolveRiddles
Summary: A short story about Clumsy and Smurfette, nothing special. Rated T for some reason. Farmer's kinda important if you wonder why he's a main character.


**I don't own the Smurfs.**

"Heya Brainy."

"Hello Clumsy, is something wrong that requires my superior intelligence?"

"Uh, kinda. I need some advice."

"What kind?"

"I wanna show Smurfette how much I like her, but I don't know how."

"W-Well…. You've come to the right Smurf my friend! To my hut!"

"Alrig- DOH!"

"Need some help?"

"Gee, uh thanks Brainy!"

….

Clumsy Smurf had liked Smurfette as soon as he saw her. He knew he would find a way to impress her….. He just didn't know how. He had decided to ask his friend Brainy, he was the smartest Smurf he knew! And also his best friend! As they made it to his house, Brainy quickly looked through his books as Clumsy sat patiently…

"Aha! Here it is!"

"Gee Brainy. That's a big book."

"Thank you. It is what I've recorded from relationships of all kinds! This will surely help!"

"Uh Brainy, if you don't mind me asking, why would ya have that book?"

"… I don't know Clumsy. I don't know."

Anyway, Brainy told Clumsy to study his book and find an effective method.

…..

"Uh, that won't work…. Neither will that… What the? SMURF THAT'S DISGUTIN'! Aw, this is hopeless…"

Clumsy had been looking for an idea all day, and found nothing but either things that'd make him look strange, or things that were just plain unsmurfy.

"Maybe I should ask Hefty! Or maybe Vanity, or Farmer!'

Well, Hefty said, "No muscle, no chance." While Vanity told him that he had to be elegant and extremely handsome. Clumsy was about to not ask Farmer.

"Hey Clumsy! How ya smurfin'?"

"Mighty good Farmer!... Can I ask you a question Farmer?"

"Sure pal!"

"I wanna show Smurfette how I feel…. Do you know what to do?"

"Well, I don't know much about confessions…."

"Oh I knew i-"

"But I know she likes it if you just be yerself."

"B-be myself? But I always goof up being myself!"

"As long as she knows yer trying and all, you'll be fine."

Clumsy let out a huge grin.

"Gee, thanks a bunch Farmer!"

He smiled in return.

"Lemme know how it smurfs!"

…..

Clumsy took a deep breath. He's talked to Smurfette before, what was so different about this.

"Oh hello Clumsy!"

"GAH! Oh. Heya Smurfette…"

"Isn't today just Smurf?"

"Y-ya….. Hey Smurfette?"

"Yes Clumsy?"

"I-I was curious if you'd like to….. Ah never mind!"

Clumsy ran off face purple. He just had to get to his house for some reason.

"Clumsy?"

…

"Gawsh, I'm such a wimp…."

Clumsy took a huge swig of his Smurfberry juice. Most Smurfs would drink Smurfberry wine or something, but they said Clumsy was weird drunk.

"Maybe if I was named Bravey instead…."

A knock was heard.

"Hey Clumsy? You smurfin' alright in there?"

"Not really Farmer. The door's unlocked."

The deep blue skinned Smurf walked in and sat on a chair.

"Smurfed out?"

"Y-Yeah. I ran off before I could tell her."

"It's alright buddy, Hefty most likely wimped out on her before too."

"Yeah right…"

"Hey, I have an idea. Pertend I'm Smurfette, and practice confess to me."

"Ya don't look like a girl."

"Alright then."

Farmer ran out quickly, but returned with a basket as he ran upstairs. He came back downstairs wearing the Smurfette costume Tailor made Hefty for a event a few years ago.

"Now you can practice."

"…. I don't know who makes a worse Smurfette. You or Hefty."

"Heh, I'll say me because I bothered to lightly brush it out."

Smurfette tried not to laugh. She had walked over to Clumsy's hut to see what had happened when she saw that.

"Fine…. Uh Smurfette, I think I like you, like ever since I first saw you. You always make everysmurf feel good, an' ya are really helpful too! I find you more helpful than Vanity especially! You also take care of Baby almost better than Grouchy, an' ya made those smurfy cookies for us one time an'… Anyway, I think you're really smurfy, do you maybe have the same feelings?"

"Uh…"

Farmer then tried to do a high pitched voice.

"Oh Clumsy~ That was so Smurf-HEHEHAHAHAHAHAH!"

They both started to laugh. Apparently Farmer's too manly to try and be Smurfette.

"It was smurfy Clumsy. I think I return the feelings.."

They both turned to see a purple-faced Smurfette.

"Smurfette? Ya do!?"

Clumsy had a huge grin.

"I'm so happy! Let's celebrate with some cookies I got!"

The three sat at the table and cheered and talked, until Papa Smurf walked in and wondered what was going on.

You have to admit, if you saw your rather masculine son dressed as your daughter, you'd be confused as well, especially if your other son had his arms around him and your daughter.

**Hope that was enjoyable. If you have any couple ideas, I'd be glad to hear them. Please review.**


End file.
